


call me

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Blackpink Smuts [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, First Time, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Love Bites, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: not proofread
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Series: Blackpink Smuts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	call me

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

Jennie's sex life have always been vanilla and with boys. She's never thought about having sex with women. Well, she does sometimes with beautiful models, but that's just anyone when they see hot people. Not like Jennie's a prude when she says she's never stray far from normal, vanilla sex. She's thought about being cuffed, chained to bed, and let her partner have every control between them. She's thought of that a lot. Jennie liked the thought of it a lot.

Maybe that's why she broke up with her ex-boyfriend after faking another orgasm. Jennie couldn't even remember the last time she had an actual orgasm without doing herself and imagine a very beautiful creature taking her, and make her their mere possession. Someone who will only use her conveniently, every now and then anytime they want, and Jennie would give her body without a second thought because it's her role. A master, Jennie yearned for. Someone she could call Daddy casually without the fear of being exposed to the general public of what she really is behind the pretty, cat-eyed soloist that she's been for more than five years now.

Now that Jennie thinks about it, she's quite pitiful as she's the one left at the bar again while her friends had gone home, maybe the motel, with strangers again. It's the life of being a celebrity, so she's not even ssurprisd. Even she herself, can only satisfy, well not really, her lust through watching random porn in the internet and her trusty fake cock.

Jennie's only encounter with someone who's not into just vanilla sex was a disaster. The dude did took pleasure at the sight of her feet, even sucked on her fingers that she freaked out and kicked him right in the face. Maybe Jennie felt a bit bad when blood poured out of the dude's nostrils, but all she did was run for her life. She can feel bad another time, for another injury she might inflict on someone else.

"I'm surprised to see a perfectly pretty face alone in a bar."

Great. Just great. Another weirdo- "Oh." Jennie meeks out the moment she laid her eyes on the very beautiful stranger that she was lost for words.

"What's your name, kitten?"

"Oh, um-" Jennie paused. I can't let her know who I am, because then she'll think I'm just a conservative idol that's looking for something new, Jennie thinks to herself. "I'm Jen." The singer smiled. Great. You chose a name so close to yours. What a genius. "What's yours?"

"Jisoo." The beautiful stranger smiled. "And I love your name. Jen." Jisoo nods to herself. "Want me to take you home, Jen?"

"O-Oh. Right now?" The celebrity asked, stuttering. She's fucking gorgeous. Fucking judge me for stuttering, let's see.

"Depends when you want to have a real good time, kitten."

"Now." Jennie thinks out loud.

The stranger let out a small chuckle. "You're quiet of an impatient bunny, aren't you?" Jisoo says, pushing her drinks to side. "I'll pay for her drinks." When the older woman was done paying, Jisoo smiled at Jennie again. "Shall we?"

Jennie nodded almost eagerly. And the moment that they got out of the establishment, the stranger pins her to the wall. "W-Wait- What if somebody sees?"

"Relax, darling. I said to get out the bar from this door for a reason. Nobody comes here, don't worry. The place is mine so I know everything." Jisoo says, leaning in to take Jennie's scent in her nostrils. "God, you smell amazing. Like a fine wine. I can't wait to taste every bit of you."

Jennie gulped, clenching her thighs close unconsciously.

Jisoo noticed this, smirking. "So my kitten likes the dirty talk?" Jennie blushed, nodding slightly at the older woman's question. "Then we shall see if you like to do something dirtier than that." Jennie blushed when she felt the stranger's hand invade her panties.

"W-Wait, s-someone might s-see us."

"Won't you like that?" Jisoo questioned. "Won't it make you wet and horny if someone caughts you being a slut for someone you just met?" Jennie shuddered as she felt Jisoo's finger slipping through her folds, eliciting a soft moan from her throat. "Say yes. Say that you're my fucking slut, kitten."

Jennie is a bit weirded out, but she can't deny that it made her pussy throb more in anticipation. "Y-Yes, I'm your slut."

"Good girl." Jisoo praised, and Jennie feels her tummy combust in joy. "Now be a good girl and beg for my cock, darling." Jennie is a little stunned at the older woman's words. But she later registered in her mind that it must be a strap-on.

"Please fuck me with your cock."

Jennie is even more surprised when the beautiful stranger pulled down her pants, showing her enormous penis. "T-That's-" Instead of being clouded with so many questions, it only made Jennie wetter if possible of the thought of being fucked with a huge cock and to have her pussy stretched by the big appendage.

"My cock is what, love?"

"Fucking huge."

Jisoo smiled, gaining more confidence. "And I'm about to stretch you open with it." Jennie gasped when her panties were torn apart. "Spread those beautiful legs for me." When Jennie did, Jisoo grabs the singer's other leg, putting it over her hip as she pulls her fingers out, replacing it with her cock. "Are you a virgin?"

"N-No." Jennie responded, still in a daze.

"Good." Jisoo says, pushing her cock deep into Jennie completely. Jennie gasped against the older, feeling her pussy opened stretched to its limit from the huge rod ripping her apart. "I'm gonna come in your womb and fill you with my fucking babies, but you can't complain about it because you love the thought of it too."

Jennie gasped, her legs already giving up at the first hip thrust. "W-Wait, I can't be pregnant. I-I'm an idol."

Jisoo chuckled. "I thought I knew you from somewhere. Good thing you're being honest with me now, Jennie Kim." Jennie bites back a whimper when Jisoo thrusted into her again, so hard that she thinks she might be pushed into the bar again. "Say that you want me to fill you with my cum. Say it, slut."

"I-I want you to fill me with your cum, p-please."

"Good girl." Jennie feels her walls flutter against the veiny, pulsing cock, and she thinks to herself. How in the world is she making me cum this early? "Already close?" Jisoo grinned. "Well, I have to give my slut something too."

Jennie holds onto the stranger for dear life the moment Jisoo started to fasten her pace. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jennie couldn't stop herself moaning, especially when she felt Jisoo's hand on her bouncing tits. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Moan my name, slut." Jisoo whispered, taking Jennie's bottom lips between her teeth.

"Jisoo!" Jennie screams along with the loud beat coming from the bar as she came around the stranger's still thrusting cock.

Jisoo halts, shooting her strings of cum deep into the younger woman's womb. "God, with your tight ass pussy, no cock would stop from coming deep in you."

"Take me to your place, p-please." Jennie begs. Jisoo happily said yes.

Jennie was stripped off naked the moment they got into the older woman's mansion. Pressed against the front door with Jisoo's cock rubbing against her bare thigh as they made out like a couple or horny ass teenagers. "Turn around." Jisoo ordered.

Jennie does as she was told, and she was stunned when she felt Jisoo's hands on her buttcheeks as the she felt the stranger's minty breath against her buttcrack. "W-Wait." Jennie gasped when Jisoo spreads her buttcheeks apart, letting the stranger have a sight on her asshole. Jennie felt ashamed the moment she felt the older woman's tongue against her back hole. "T-That's dirty." Although she did wash everything. It's still fucking dirty, and it makes her fucking embarrassed as she was pressed against the front door with the stranger's tongue pushing inside her asshole.

Jisoo doesn't respond, keeping her focus on sucking and licking the celebrity's back entrance. At this point, Jennie wants the ground to shallow her whole, but can't deny to herself that it feels damn good. Jennie's pussy throbbed, feeling almost too painful for being left too long without Jisoo's cock in her.

"I-I need you. In m-me."

Jisoo didn't need to be told twice. "And you will darling." Jennie lets the older woman drag her upstairs. "Bed. On your knees, chest down and ass in the air." Jennie doesn't even think as she obeyed the stranger's command.

"Wait." Jennie says when she felt Jisoo's weight on the maroon, queen bed. "I-I can't see you."

"Don't worry, kitten. I won't do anything that would hurt you." Jennie's breathing steadied at the older woman's assurance. Since when did she have this much trust in someone? Especially in a fucking stranger. This beautiful woman must have a voodoo doll with her. She must have known Jennie all along. "I'm not a stalker. Don't flatter yourself, Jennie Kim."

"Can you fucking read my mind?"

Jisoo chuckled. "No. But I would like to. Would be nice to know exactly what I'm doing to you." Jennie's breath hitched when she felt Jisoo's raw cock rubs between her buttcheeks. "Would be nice to know how you feel when my cock split you open and fuck you raw until you're nothing but my little slut. How would your fans react if they find out their innocent little idol is being treated like nothing but a cum slut?" Jisoo smiled at the thought of it.

"T-They're not gonna find out. You won't tell them, would you?"

"I'll think about it." Jisoo sinks her cock deep inside the younger woman's pussy. "What would you do if I tell them? It's not like I'm lying, Jen." Jennie only moans at the thought of it. "See? You like the thought of it too. You're just trying to act like you're hard to get when you've already submitted to me."

"I-I'll lose my career."

"That's a pity. But then, you'll forever be my cum slut." Jennie shuddered when Jisoo pushes her hand against the younger woman's stomach, letting her feel how the stranger's cock protude against her skin. "Would that be too bad, little one?"

"N-No. I'd love that."

Jisoo smiled, taking the celebrity's earlobe between her teeth, running her tongue against it softly, enough to drive the younger woman crazy. "You're so responsive, kitten. God, you're so perfect." Jisoo groaned as she settled behind Jennie, keeping a firm grip on each of the celebrity's hips, thrusting her hips slowly.

Jennie moans softly, knuckles knotted against the soft mattress. "F-Faster."

Jisoo smiled, slipping her cock out before sinking it back in, teasing the younger woman. When Jennie whined, Jisoo fastened her pace, wrapping her hand around the celebrity's neck in process. "Don't be alarmed, pet. I know you like it." Jennie gasped as her supply of oxygen is cut off by the strong grip around her throat.

Jennie moans, trying to keep her consciousness, lungs begging for air. "Ah!" Jennie screamed, voice hoarsed as her knees gave up when Jisoo pushed her harder against the bed. "F-Fuck." The celebrity moaned, despite the grip around her neck, knuckles white as Jisoo grips the younger woman's hair with her free hand, pushing her teeth in Jennie's skin skin, making the younger woman overwhelmed with all the pressure she's receiving. "C-Coming." Jennie moans, almost out of breath.

Jisoo fastened her pace, if possible, tightening her grip just enough around the celebrity's throat. Jisoo came deep into Jennie's womb with a loud groan when she felt Jennie's juices coating her cock. She loosened her grip around the younger woman's throat as she shoots her thick strings of cum into the singer. "Good girl."

Jennie gasped for air, coughing a bit as she felt the older woman's warmth painting her insides.

"On your knees." Despite her shaky legs, Jennie turns around the moment the stranger got off of her. "Suck my cock, darling." The celebrity leans down, taking the half hard rod between her lips, blushing when she could taste herself along with Jisoo's cum. "You're loving the taste of you, pet?"

Jennie blushed, pulling away a bit. "If it's on you." She smiled.

"You're cute and all, but did I say you could stop? Get back to working, bitch." Jennie muffled a gag against Jisoo's cock, feeling the appendage fully hard as it reached her throat. "Good girl."

Jennie swirls her tongue around the head, feeling her stomach tighten when it elicited a moan from the older woman's throat. God, she's so fucking hot. Jennie shakes her head internally as she keeps her focus on making the stranger feel good.

Jisoo smiles, thrusting her hips, suprising the younger woman with a gag. Jennie moans, swallowing a bit to keep herself from gagging at every thrust. Jisoo keeps her thrusts steady, careful so she won't actually hurt the younger woman. Jisoo feels close again, and she's actually surprised that she can't hold it as much as the singer. It's Jennie Kim's fault for being so fucking hot.

Jisoo fastened her pace, maintaining gentle thrusts. Jisoo pulls her cock out of the younger woman, shooting her cum at Jennie's face, loving the younger woman's look as Jennie's face is painted with her cum. "You look beautiful like that, kitten. God, I can't wait to fuck your every hole." Jisoo grabs the bottle of lube she grabbed from her desk earlier, spurting the right amount on her palm. "On your knees, pet. Chest down and ass in the air."

Jennie shivered when she felt the cold liquid on her behind. "J-Jisoo."

"So you still remember my name?" Jisoo smiled, pushing a finger in the younger woman's tight anus. Jennie quivered against her, pushing her bottom against Jisoo's palm. "What a hungry whore." The older woman teased, stroking her cock in process as she added another finger.

Jennie bites back a whimper, moaning as she tells Jisoo, "I-I've never been-"

"Fucked in the ass?" Jisoo continued as the celebrity is having a hard time as she moans with two fingers deep in her anus. "I think that's a yes." Jisoo says, thrusting her fingers gently, massaging Jennie's inside in order to stretch her out. When Jennie only moaned without her little whimpers, Jisoo pulls out her fingers. "Now it's time for me to claim your little butt as well."

"Y-You're crazy." Jennie says, gulping at the thought of the enormous cock invading her tight asshole.

"Maybe." Jisoo grinned as she pushes the head of her cock in Jennie's tight anus, gently pushing inside, pausing halfway to kiss Jennie's back in encouragement. "Relax, kitten." Jisoo knew that relaxed the younger woman's nerves, judging by the way the hard clenching around her cock stopped. "Good girl."

Jennie's stomach did backflips again, and she swears it's all the stranger's fault for being drop-dead gorgeous.

When Jisoo was fully in her, Jennie moaned throatly, pressing her palm against her tummy, feeling how Jisoo's protude against her stomach. Jennie sighed in relief, glad that's she's finally claimed by the person she's been waiting for all these years.

Jennie moaned when Jisoo started to thrust her hips, and she swears she forgot her name during that, still in a daze when Jisoo pulled out of her, just to sink her cock deep in Jennie's pussy to release all her cum deep in the younger woman's womb. "If that doesn't get you pregnant. I don't know what will."

"Wait. What if I do get pregnant?" Jennie asked, alarmed.

Jisoo smiled as she gets off of bed. "Then call me darling."

Jennie released a laughter when her great actress of a wife tripped over herself as she was wearing her pants. "And this is why I love my clumsy ass baby." The younger woman grinned.


End file.
